survivorbybartoshfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kind of New for Me!
This is the first episode of 'Survivor: El Salvador' '' Story '''Day 1' We are on the volcanic island of San Salvador - Conchagüita. Here, eighteen survivors for 39 days will be wrestled with obstacles, but only three people fail to reach the final, and one win. The only thing they did not know the remaining eighteen, is three returning players will join to the game. The eighteen castaways are rowing a boat when a speedboat containing Jeff Probst arrives. Jeff welcomes them to Survivor: El Salvador - Blue Collar vs White Collar vs No Collar. Welcome to Survivor: El Salvador! Before I send you all the camps, I must let you know that eighteen, which stands on the mat, it is not the whole cast of this season. This season will return three persons who will represent each team. Returning person who has something of a blue collar, white collar and no collar. To blue tribe will join Angela who is returning from Survivor: South Africa and Heroes vs Villains! - Probst From Surivor: Hainan, Fans vs Favorites and Heroes vs Villains... Maciej! He joins White Collar tribe! - Probst From Survivor: Bali and Heroes vs Villains... Shekinah! She will join No Collar tribe! - Probst Jeff says that before everyone will spread to the camps, they must choose one person to represent them. Sonate choose Lynette, which herself pointed out. Lynette says she is motivating speaker, so definitely she will choose well for her tribe. Of the Coluca tribe representative is Ryan, who believes that he knows the game, so he will choose responsibly. Of the Metepan tribe Shekinah notified, as she returns, she says that she needs to help the tribe and wants to make everyone feel like family. Those who represent each tribe were elected, and then Jeff says that now must choose one person to "help". Lynette chooses Laura, saying that she seems to her that they are similar people in private life. Ryan chooses John, saying that they are the same age and it seems that John is a decent guy. Shekinah elect Christine, saying that she liked the positive smile, what Christine has for others. Jeff says that these people in the camps have to make important choices. At Sonate tribe, everyone started to work, and during work, Lynette and Laura went to read the message for the tribe. It turned out that they must choose either a large sack of rice or a small bag of rice, but a clue to the hidden immunity. Lynette and Laura choose a large bag of saying that it is too early to bad moves. At Coluca tribe, Ryan and John have the same problem. Men choose a small bag and a clue to the HII. John asked Ryan does that mean the alliance. Ryan immediately agrees and says that they need two people more. John thought about the lie that he will provide to the rest of the tribe. Ryan and John notify the tribe of their choice and say they have to choose a small bag as selecting large they could have impediment at immunity challenge. At Metepan tribe, Shekinah and Christine have considered the decision. Christine was for taking clue to HII, but Shekinah is not sure about this decision. In the end, Shekinah and Christine choose a small bag and a clue to the HII. Day 2 At Sonate camp, Danielle is the only one who refrains from work. Angela politely asks Danielle why she does not work, and the woman responds that she is not feeling well and could not get used to camp life and the more sleeping on bamboo. At Coluca tribe, Maciej has decided that he will not play differently than ever. Talking with Skanda, which he considers an interesting person, he proposes to her an alliance. Skanda agrees, saying that Ryan and John totally its not likeable by her. Maciej says that he does not like Clarissa and Kelly. Skanda says he can see that Clarissa is not intelligent, so it's best to take her and Vinny to their alliance. At Metepan tribe, Christine spends a lot of time with Ethel. In the end, she tells her that she has a clue to the HII together with Shekinah and shows it to her. Ethel is in shock. Day 3 Immunity challenge started. Sonate tribe and Coluca tribe won, which means that Metepan tribe will go to tribal council. Back at Metepan tribe, Christine falls into a panic. She talks to Ethel and asks her about her choice. Ethel says she does not like the fact that Itsuki is talking to each person in their tribe. Christine supports her choice. Talking on the same subject with the Shekinah, she is not sure who to eliminate. Christine tells her that she is happy about Ethel trusting her, because she showed her a clue to the HII. Shekinah is upset. The camp creates chaos around the sensation of HII. Christine is talking to others about the elimination of Itsuki. At the same time Shekinah is talking with Jayden telling him that Christine had failed her confidence and is not sure whether the game with her in the future will be profitable. Next Episode - An Empire of Two